Oceans Apart
by Isadora Perry
Summary: This story follows the ending of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and will continue through the navigation of Tina and Newt's relationship. XX SPOILERS CAUTION XX. Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Porpentina Goldstein had just walked away from New York Harbor. Away from a man who, although not dripping with many words, was filled with love and compassion and a fierce sense of dedication to his creatures. She could barely contain her joy as she realized three things. One, Newton Scamander was not in love with Leta Lestrange, or at least not anymore. Two, He would be back to New York when he finished his book, and three, he wanted to see her again. Her!

Tina was a woman whose life mission was dedicated to her career and the protection of her younger sister. Before Tina met Newt, she had just been demoted at work, and was a lost soul trying to regain her sense of purpose. She was a very clever and capable witch whose childhood was taken along with her parents when she was young. Throughout every trial and tribulation, Tina made sure her sister Queenie had everything she needed and was diligent and focused in her career. Tina had only one downfall which made her so vulnerable, and that was her heart. She couldn't sit back and watch Credence endure the brutal beatings at the hands of his adoptive mother. She made a choice and that choice was almost fatal to her career. Before Tina met newt, her life was derailed but yet still, more simple than most. She had met men before, but never anyone smart and kind enough to be worthwhile. No one like Newton Scamander. He was like a breath of fresh air but at the same time a ball of fire that lit up her world and set off fireworks in every direction. She, in just a matter of two days, had managed to create an entire lifetime of memories with him. From fighting off New York aurors, to surviving their execution, Tina learned to trust Newt with her life. She felt connected to him and feelings for him that she never expected to feel nor able to comprehend. All she knew for certain was Newt would be coming back to New York, to give her his book. Newt was going to travel 3,000 miles across the Atlantic to see her again. The thought made her stomach churn in awful yet beautiful ways.

She beamed from ear to ear and nearly sprinted to the back of a nearby building so she could apparate home and tell Queenie of what had transpired between the two. She couldn't stop reliving the moment when Newt's fingers brushed the hair out of her face. A much needed touch as she was trying so desperately not to cry on the dock because she knew she couldn't bear watching him leave her life forever. She had felt like a child again. There she was, a full grown adult, tearfully unable to tell this man she had only know for a few days she not only cared for him as a friend, but felt such stronger feelings. Thankfully, Newt seemed to understand what she was trying to say, though she struggled to get it out. Though Newt was known to be socially inadequate and blissfully unaware of how normal human interactions operate, he was surprisingly perceptive when it came to her. When Newt left , Tina had noticed he had a moment of pause before he entered the ship. She hoped he would come back once more to allow her the chance to physically tell Newt how she felt, but Newt had a job to do and that took precedent. His work beckoned him back to London, no matter the intense pull he felt to Tina. She replayed these events over and over in her head, reliving each heart stopping moment. She entered her co-op apartment and began climbing the stairs in a daze. Before she could pull out her key from her coat pocket the door flew open.  
"Teeny! Of course he's coming back! You two are made for each other, I can tell!" Queenie shouted.  
"If I remember correctly your powers lie in legilimency not divination Queenie." Tina quipped as she entered her bedroom.  
Queenie laughed and went back to the kitchen to continue cooking. Her wand hard at work whisking and kneading the dough and cream.

Tina walked to her bed wondering how long would it be until Newt returned, and if he would still feel the same when he did. She wondered if what she felt for him was truly what he felt for her. Her fears and insecurities came rushing back and the weight felt almost crushing. Queenie slowly opened the door to Tina's room.

"Teeny, why are you worrying ? I have seen the way he looks at you . If you could have read his thoughts after he gave you his case, you would have understood how much he cared for you. He likes you. I don't know a lot of things but I do know people. Trust me. That brit is crazy for ya"  
"I've just, .. It's been you and me for so long that I don't know how to do anything else.

"Hey, look at me, do you remember the broom mama got you for your 6th birthday?  
"Yes but what does this have to do with Newt?  
"Remember, you couldn't figure out how to stay on and after an hour you said that you weren't good enough. Mama said to you, '"You may fall a thousand times, but it is the person who gets up 1001 times that is remembered."' If Newt isn't your prince, you pick yourself up and you get back on the horse" Queenie giggled to herself. " so to speak".

"And here I thought I was the older and wiser sister. You truly are the light of my life , you know that?  
Queenie smiled and nodded. No matter what happened between Newt and Tina, queenie knew that nothing would ever break their bond as sisters and as friends. Queenie returned to the kitchen and Tina wrapped herself in a cocoon of blankets on the bed. Queenie was right. Tina knew worrying wasn't helpful to anyone.

As a wise wizard once said, worrying means you suffer twice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Sorry my chapters are so short. I would rather post shorter but quicker updates rather than have you wait a week or more for a longer chapter, especially with finals approaching. As Always feel free to tell me what you think! I love hearing from all of you :)  
...

Newt had just finished a whirlwind week, dealing with the minister's interrogation of Grindewald's capture and what role Theseus Scamander's younger brother played. From there, Newt was able to submit his book to the Department of Magical Creatures and was finally able to breathe. From meetings and final edits coupled with his duties to his creatures, he felt beaten. It was on the following Saturday when he felt the pressing need and ability to write to Ms. Goldstein for the first time. Just thinking of her brought a smile to his face. Newt was typically dismissive of other people because of their grotesque ways of stomping out life for a profit. He, however, felt an instant attraction to the young auror. She was beautiful in a simple way. She never wore anything ostentatious yet she was always dressed smartly. She looked at his creatures with awe and love and he adored her for it. Their relationship thus far had been a combination of fleeting moments, an embrace her, a touch there. He felt so drawn to her but words were not apart of his positive traits. He felt awkward in his communication and especially in stating his emotions. He never had a problem talking to Leta, but she had changed so much that he didn't think talking to her now would be feasible. The thought brought a twinge of pain to his heart. Not enough to cause him sorrow, but enough to remind him what he had lost. After a few minutes lost in a train of old and happier memories, Newt sat down to write his letter.

Tina,

I have arrived back to London, and have delivered my manuscript. I find comfort as I near the end of this journey but finishing the book was always going to be half the battle. The ministry will have to approve and as we all know administration can be the death of productivity.

Since my return, I have begun the process of finding homes for my creatures that require them. As hard as I've worked on the extension charm, they deserve so much better than what my case can provide. Tonight, I will have to say goodbye to the mooncalves as there is a wizard in Germany who has made a sanctuary. I'm told he is a nice fellow but it still feels like I'm losing a part of me. If they were not well taken care of I don't think I could live with myself. (I apologize for the melodramatics. )

I hope you and Queenie are getting on okay. Have you heard anything of Jacob's shop?

[Newt began to write down "I wanted you to know I think of you often" and suddenly lifted his wand to erase any remnants. Things between Tina and him, while very hopeful, weren't exactly clear. He quickly decided he should stay cool and collected just in case. He then amended his statement to "I wanted you to know that I think of you all often. I truly look forward to coming back." He then began to fret. What should the sign off be? Cordially yours? With love? Your friend? He felt more than just her friend, but still found every phrase to be ridiculous.

"Pick? What should I write?" Newt asked the Bowtruckle lying on his shoulder. Pickett shrugged. Newt wasn't surprised. He laughed at himself at the absurdity of asking advice on love from Pickett who can barely handle socializing with anyone but Newt.

Newt settled on, "Your favorite criminal". A play on words as he managed to get himself arrested by her only hours after entering New York. Newt was proud of his decision. It was witty and a bit saucy.

Newt folded the letter into an old raged envelope and lit the wax candle to create the seal. He then tucked it to his chest. Sending this letter would start something that was foreign to Newt. It would begin what he hoped to be a courtship and believing it could only end in one of two ways terrified him. Either Porpentina Goldstein would become Tina Scamander, or she would leave him like Leta did. Newt didn't think he could handle the latter. With a new round of melancholy back in the air, Newt Tucked the letter into the small parcel of his owl and sent it off , hoping all the while, that Tina wouldn't notice he did not register him with the International Wizards Postal Service.

His owl leapt off the windowsill and disappeared in the dark wet sky. Newt stood up from his desk and walked over, sticking his head an inch outside. He could tell there was a storm coming, but whether that storm would bring good or bad tidings, remained to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you going?" Tina asked as she saw Queenie begin to exit the door of the apartment.  
"I'm just gonna get some fresh air is all." Queenie answered looking guilty as sin.  
"Queenie, we talked about this. You really shouldn't be going to Kowalski's shop. The venom is not a perfect oblivate spell and anything could trigger a relapse. That could put Jacob's life in grave danger, not to mention yours! Please just think before you do this or."  
Queenie gently grabbed Tina's arms and stopped her before she could finish.  
"Please Teeny. What if you couldn't see Newt again. Queenie paused. "What if it was cus' they put in a No Dating British Wizards Law? Would you just give up?"

Tina sighed. She knew that the no-maj's laws were not right in any sense. They segregated the world by ability just as the No-Maj's segregated the world by race. The wizarding world was supposed to be so beyond the No-Maj's, yet they repeated the same mistakes with no regard for history. People like Grindelwald did not reign in followers because of their dashing clothes or charming looks. He built armies on anti-muggle sentiment, and fostered the us vs. them divide. It was a scary thought, but an even more gut-wrenching reality. Tina knew what was wrong and what was right, and the law didn't seem to follow suit.

Tina faltered for a second, looking down at the floor. After a few moments she was able to look into her sister's eyes. "You're right. I would fight tooth and nail to bring down that law and I wouldn't give up. I understand, it's just going to be quite a journey to get the president to change. I just hope you are ready for this."

"Tina, I am. I have never met anybody like Jacob. I will never meet anybody like Jacob. I just can't throw that away…I can't. I won't." 

Tina saw Queenie's brows furrow and her insides churned. She hated to see her sister's sadness and for someone so happy inside and out, sadness was not an often occurrence.

"I am one hundred percent behind you and I always will be but please, for merlin's sake, please just be careful?"

Queenie squealed and grabbed Tina so tightly she thought she would explode.  
"I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you!"  
"Yes Yes, I am the greatest sister to have ever walked the streets of Brooklyn" She laughed. "Now, go on and please just don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
Queenie rushed out the door leaving Tina alone for the first time in quite some time. It was the weekend and she had already finished her paperwork for Monday. She decided that she deserved a quiet evening by the fire. She went to her room for the proper materials. Her crotched blanket, her favorite novel from her nightstand, her cocoa, and Big Foot's Last Stand, by Ortiz O'Flaherty. The novel documented the 1892 Great sasquatch rebellion and the reason the MACUSA had to relocate to New York from Washington D.C. It may not have seen like a page turner, but Tina was fascinated by the history of it all.

With all items in tow, she left her bedroom to begin her night of relaxation when she heard a tap at her window. She set everything down on the table and ran back into the bedroom to grab her wand. TAP* TAP* TAP*. She heard it again now stronger in force. Wand at the ready, Tina approached the window. The plexi glass was too dark to see what was outside so she decided for a quick lift and defense strategy. She pushed the window up with one hand and in the other she kept strong grip on her pointed wand. Within seconds an owl flew through the open space and landed comfortably on her couch. Tina was surprised as Owls had stopped hand delivering letters ever since the new laws against exposure were implemented. They were under strict instruction to take them to the WPS (Wizards postal Service). There was only one reason to have an owl so late at night and that reason brought excitement to her bones.  
"Still breaking every rule I see" She whispered to herself.

Tina walked over to the owl who was reaching into a sort of side saddle with its beak. It was a light brown owl with a white face and eyes filled with intensity. It soon had hold on its desired letter and neared its head to Tina's hand. It made her giggle like a school girl. She wondered to herself if Newt had even attempted to register his owl with the IWPS, but then again maybe he had made a "Postal application" that just never arrived.

As Tina removed the envelope from its mouth, she gave the bird a quick head rub. The owl took off as soon as it came and Tina hurried to close the window. She turned and leaned her back against it clutching the letter in her hand. Her suspicions were right. In the most illegible script she had ever seen, the name she was longing for was brazen on the top right corner of the envelope. "Newton Scamander".

She couldn't stop herself from the chills that threatened to consume her. She tried very hard to control her mind and stay calm but she couldn't stop smiling. To heck with a night in. She would spend the next hour reading and re-reading the words of a handsome British wizard who set her world ablaze.

With intentional slowness, Tina removed her letter opener from the bottom drawer in her desk, and began cutting open the corner. When she finally made it to the end, she froze. What would it say? Would it say he wasn't coming back? Did he change his mind? Did she misread everything that had happened between them? She thought back to when she had jumped into Newt's arm after the death potion began to crawl around her body. She remembered his words, "Tina, I've got you". The look that they shared when they had escaped certain death was more than just relief. It was just more. That type of experience would bond the most unlikely of people, but for her it just made her feelings grow faster than they ever had. Tina knew she was being immature and foolish. Finally, she thought to herself, "Porpentina Goldstein, if you had the courage to ask Newt about his old flame, you are certainly courageous enough to read a piece of paper. She gently removed the folded parchment from the envelope as if it would crumble at the touch of the air. She sat on the bed and lifted the paper from its wax imprisonment.

[Tina,] She smiled. She wasn't Ms. Goldstein to him anymore. She was just Tina and he was just Newt. 

She continued on, glad that he was able to finish his work and laughing at his correct analysis of working for "the man".

[If they were not well taken care of I don't think I could live with myself. (I apologize for the melodramatics.)]

Tina was taken aback. Newt was anything but dramatic. If his words were any indication, he truly treated those creatures as his own children. This just furthered the love Tina had for him. Tina paused. The words echoed in her mind. Love. She could not possibly love Newt. She had only known his for such a short time. She cared for him immensely but someone as pragmatic as her could never fall in love in such a short time. She pushed the thought aside and continued reading.

[I hope you and Queenie are getting on okay. Have you heard anything of Jacob's shop?]

Tina wondered it if would be safe to respond with the truth. The MACUSA was known for intercepting owls now and again. She decided she would figure it out later. And then it happened. She read the last line.

I wanted you to know that I think of you all often. I truly look forward to coming back.]  
He was coming back. Newt Scamander was coming back. To top it all off he thought of her. Well he thought of all of them, and since that included her, she felt it was just as good. She leaned back on her bed and did a movement closely resembling snow angels partially mixed with a jazz dance. She was squealing and could no longer recognize the sounds that left her larynx.

[Signed Your favorite Criminal]

Tina stared at that line the longest. Was he flirting with her or was it just a joke? She wasn't sure and made a mental note to get Queenie's opinion when she came back. Tina may have been the career girl but Queenie understood men. A quality Tina was never envious of until now. Though their future wasn't as fine tuned as she would have hoped, one thing was clear.

"He's coming back!" She said to herself. "He's coming back to me". 


	4. Chapter 4

Newt woke up in his small shabby bed as he always did, inside of his magic case. He looked over to the edge of the bed post, to see Pickett still snoring away. Pickett was lying on the wooden post away from his fellow bowtruckles as he had for the past few days. Newt had an immeasurable love for that bow truckle and couldn't stand his sadness. If that meant a wand-wood bowtruckle had nightmares, it was Newt's job to fix it. He gently lifted the small square of cloth he made for him to sleep with over his slender body and walked over to his desk to begin preparing breakfast for everyone. Newt's daily tasks had him in a monotonous schedule each day but he never complained. Today, however, was quite different because his trip back to New York was quickly approaching. He hated traveling by ship but trans -Atlantic apparition was highly dangerous and Newt didn't particularly want to lose an arm in the middle of the ocean. Not only did the transportation pose clear issues, his ever looming to-do list was becoming harder and harder to avoid. Newt opened his diary, and stared at his 4 tasks for the day.

Deliver the Ocamys to Siegfried Shepard in Bellevue.

Sign paperwork at the ministry waiving all rights to royalties from production until the ministry has been reimbursed for costs.

 _Actually_ get authorization to enter America.

Find a babysitter. 

Newt looked at each task. The first would be easy, just a quick trip in and out. Shepherd was a squib and had become the number one breeder of Pythons for the London Zoo. Newt had met him when searching for information on the basilisk on the advice of his magical history professor from Hogwarts. Shepherd was quite older and had already had two Ocamys. Newt knew he would take great care in the nurture and eventual release of the creatures.

As to the second. Though emotionally taxing, Newt wanted to do this first. The ministry, it seemed, took great lengths to have him sign every paper in its possession for the pure joy of making him suffer. He wanted to finally be finished with everything to do with the Fantastic Beasts novel. He believed his book to be the greatest Magical Beast Guide in existence, (hardly a compliment as it was the only one in existence) but the ministry had thought otherwise. They picked and poked and prodded and marked and had skinned his manuscript alive. It was a miracle it had made it this far. Newt hoped once he showed for his appointment, and signed away his first born child, it would all come to an end.

Continuing down his list, he would need to get proper permits to enter New York. His first arrest may have changed his life for the better but his second might accomplish the opposite result. Newt would do everything by the book, or mostly by the book if he didn't have time.

Last but not least stood the most daunting task of all. 

4\. Find a babysitter.

It took a lot for Newt to trust someone, especially when it pertained to his case. There were not many who he considered friends and the few friends he did make happened to all live in a place he could no longer bring his case. There was one person who would be the perfect candidate but Newt resolved to save that option as a last resort.

"Okay, let's finish this list as painlessly as possible" Newt said to Pickett. The bowtruckle was now safely in Newt's pocket ready to take on the day with his best friend.

By the time Newt came back from his appointment at the ministry, which mind you began at nine in the morning, it was Noon and Newt felt more pressed for time than ever. He was boarding the ship to America in 48 hours. He had much to do, but not enough of him to do it. Newt went to the U.S. embassy and retrieved his wand permit and Travel authorization. He then disappearated to find Shephard's cottage to deliver the babies. When he was finished, darkness had touched the sky and he was running out of time. He would have to ask her to watch his creatures or he wouldn't be able to go to New York.

Newt apparated to a large House on one of the many vast hills that covered England's countryside.

An older looking red head with the same green eyes as Newt's stood in the garden whisking weeds from the ground with her wand. She looked up from her work and came in contact with Newt.

"I had no idea you were coming today" Elizabeth Scamander greeted her son.

"Hello mother. You look well." He pulled back from their embrace and gave her a once over. "Still working in the garden I see" Newt remarked.  
"It seems no matter what I try, these Elder Weeds attempt to destroy my azaleas." She pointed down to the small war between flower and weed which had taken place below their feet. " Now, what brings you to see your dear old mother, since you never think to write to me when you're off doing Merlin knows what" Mrs. Scamander said with a snap in her voice.

"I'm sorry , I know I haven't been the best at communication" Newt answered. He wasn't surprised by her reaction to him and knew there was must more in store for him, in the form of berating and snark.  
"The best? Newton, I had to hear you were back from Annete at the ministry. Annete! Of all people. And you know she was just so smug about it all. I should have heard it from you. I had to feign indifference. It was quite an embarassment".

"I know mother, I know. I will be better at it this time around."  
"This time? What do you mean this time, where are you going?"  
Newt stared at his feet wanting the floor to eviscerate so he could leave this conversation before his mother could pounce.

"I'm going back to New York for a while." Newt prayed his voice didn't give his reasoning away.

"You're going back to America again. My goodness, these animals do take all of your time, don't they? So you have come to say goodbye before you become a permeant Yankee, is that it?" Mrs. Scamander said.  
"Well actually that's just it, I am no longer allowed to bring my case into America, as they um … as of previous incidents." Mrs. Scamander's eyes widened to which Newt quickly added, "Nothing of which you need to worry about, but I may need you, maybe you could watch them for me." Mrs. Scamander was confused but then realization hit.

"If you are not going to New York for the care of your beasts, why are you going at all? Mrs. Scamander questioned.  
"There are some people I want to visit" Newt answered vaguely.

"People? What kinds of people.?  
Newt didn't answer and looked off towards the wall.  
"Ah there is a woman isn't there"

Newt wondered if all women had this intuition or if his mother could simply read him like Queenie could.  
"There is one woman but that is all I will say for now."

Mrs. Scamander perked up instantly. If there was one thing she wanted more than anything was for Newt to find love that didn't walk on four legs.  
"Okay, I'll do it" Mrs. Scamander said confidently.

"You will?!"

"Yes, I may be angry with you, but I will always love you Newton. Come on then, show me what I'll be taking care of for the next month." Newt smiled slightly, and opened the case to lead his mother inside.

He woke up with four items on a to-do list and 4 items were completed. As a bonus, he only lost a small amount of pride doing so.  
Mrs. Scamander walked down the stairs to the enclosures and turned back to face Newt.  
"So, tell me about this American Girl." Mrs. Scamander asked her son.

Newt blushed.

"There's nothing to tell mother".

"Oh hush, even an old bag like me can tell that's a lie".

Newt smiled and Mrs. Scamander continued to press.  
"Where did you all meet"  
Newt debated his options. He could lie or he could continue to stay silent, but instead decided on short details until he could make his grand escape.  
"She arrested me."

Mrs. Scamander's mouth dropped. "Well, I can say with fair certainty that you don't hear that one everyday. At least It will be a good story for my grandchildren."  
Newt's face became brighter and brighter eventually settling on a soft magenta.  
"Mother please, can we switch subjects" Newton had known this was a terrible idea and his mother's inquisition furthered his suspicions.  
"Alright, but be prepared to answer my questions upon your return, and if you still plan to pursue this girl, I would like to me her, as …. Newton? Newton where are you?" Mrs. Scamander turned to face her son finding an empty room. She had been jilted during her speech. "In all honesty, I should have seen that coming. Well it looks like it's just me and you all for the next month" She said to Newt's creatures. 

Newt had swiftly left the case and was nearly sprinting to the edge of the garden to apparate. He couldn't handle his mother's questions, and although he was deeply sorry he made his departure so rudely, he truly did need to be off.

Newt returned to his small flat he had rented in Essex and began to pack his suitcase. For the first time, the would be carrying a case which held his clothes and only his clothes. The whole idea was maddening and he hoped he was making the right decision. In one day's time he would be with Tina again and that idea horrified him. It had been weeks since her last letter. If he could write how he felt it would be so much easier. He made one last adjustment to his to-do list.

Tell Tina how you feel about her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tina had been perched over her desk for what seemed like an eternity. Though she had resumed her position as an auror for The MACUSA, the job requirements and rewards were elevated from her previous one before the Barebone incident. This came with stacks of new cases, and longer hours, but also an abnormally large maple desk, boarded with brass roses that trailed up and down the sides. That perk was one that Tina reveled over. In America, a large desk was a sign a power and this particular one in her opinion, rivaled even that of the muggle President Coolidge. Tina had been on assignment at the oval office years ago and thought that such a large piece of wood seemed unnecessary for any type of work. Since her move to her new office, her outlook had changed quite a bit.

Porpentina Goldstein had come a long way from being the once frail young orphan at Ilvermorny. Back then she was despondent, angry, and over protective of her sister. Now she was, blissful, hopeful and well… still over protective of her sister, but that really wasn't going to change. If anything, Tina was more scared for Queenie now more than ever. She had continued to see Jacob in secret and their relationship was headed towards a place they could no longer leave without heavy scarring. Besides her complicated love life, Queenie was also an accomplished legilimens and that was not looked at with anything but indignation. Even in the twenties filled with flappers and speakeasies, the world feared strong women. Though the right to vote was a newly gained privilege for the muggle women, the magical world was not in any way removed from the patriarchal stronghold. Despite the MACUSA's female lead, the prejudices were as potent as ever. Tina would do anything to protect her sister, even if it meant sacrificing herself, though she hoped it would never come to that. In the back of her mind, Tina figured she would just take the three of them to England to find sanctuary with a quirky magizooloigist if the MACUSA ever found them out. Thinking of Newt, Tina looked up to the large metal clock hanging on her wall and realized it was nearly 2 O'Clock.

"Oh Geez, I am really never gonna get out of here."

Tina began her fourth attempt at working through the towering paperwork so she could run home and prepare for Newt's arrival. The pair had spoken through letters throughout their time apart. By her count they had transcribed a total of 23 in which they shared their deepest secrets, their most earnest desires, and their appreciation for each other. Newt had told Tina of his childhood spent on the English countryside. How his mother would tend to the hippogriffs and on one occasion, in the most cliché of ways, he had fallen down a well at a neighbor's home. It was a hippogriff named Charlie who came to his rescue. He was four years old and that one interaction was the moment which solidified his love and respect for creatures. A respect that he knew the world did not share. Newt told her more of the happy memories, and some that pained his heart. Like how he fell in love with Ms. Lestrange, but how in the end, her alignment with the darker parts of the Slytherin house ruined them. He told Tina about his near expulsion, about how he took the blame for Leta and her shortcomings in character. How she used his affection for her own gain and how distraught he was after she left his life. Yet, throughout all of this, he told her that he didn't believe he would ever find someone who gave his life meaning. That is until he met Tina.

Tina responded to these letters with the same open and honest spirit. She told him all of what she remembered of her mother and father. The way her mother's green eyes glistened and the way the yellow specks would sparkle when she was out in the sun. When they would make meals together, how her mother's dress would twirl like a ballerina. Her father on Christmas would let her sit on his lap while they opened presents. His laugh was infectious and the moment he bellowed out a single giggle, the whole room would be a madhouse. With the good came the bad, and there was a lot of it for Tina. In a small wing of Long Island Jewish Hospital, there was a magical hospice care unit. There, Tina would watch her parents die in the most tragic way possible. Slowly, and with great pain. Her mother's eyes, no longer green, but filled with jaundice and her body crumbling under the Dragon Pox disease. Her father died first but before her mother joined him, she told her, "You will never be alone. I will be with you until the very end. Don't you dare forget that no matter what happens.".

Newt's response to that was probably the most important correspondence they had.

My dear Tina,

Your words are indicative of your perseverance and determination. Your mother would be so proud of the person you are, because at the core of you, there is passion, selflessness, and kindness. You are stronger than you understand, and I implore you to look in a mirror. If you did, you would see what I see. Not fragility, or peculiarity, but a bright light amongst the darkness. You feel as though you don't truly belong in any world, but I can assure you, you belong in mine. You surprise me in ways that I've never thought to be rational or possible. You have given me something I thought I didn't want, and convinced myself that I did not need. You are the master of your own destiny, and I would never want to drive that destiny off its course. But I do ask you to consider allowing me the privilege of joining you on that journey. I would consider a lifetime of watching you brave life's harshest storms and receiving its greatest gifts as a life well lived.

Faithfully yours,

Newton Scamander

For Tina to be so scared of his return was an absurdity. They had been so personal in their letters, so emotionally naked, and it was without any strain. Now to be face to face with someone who knew things about her no one else did, seemed strange and frightening. There were so many if's running a muck inside Tina's head she didn't know what she would say or do. Insecurity was the villain who had held her stomach prisoner. She couldn't eat and barely slept a wink. To top it all off, she wouldn't have extra time to get over her irrational fears (possibly drink a brandy or two) and prepare for his arrival before she went to the dock.

A knock at the door interrupted Tina's crazed inner monologue.

"Come in" Tina answered.

"Hi Ms. Tina, sorry to botha ya, but I got some news from downstairs". A young girl with tousled blonde hair was standing in the doorway. Her name was Anne, and she had just moved to NY from Boston. She previously worked as a secretary in the Illegal Magical artifacts department and was now training to be an auror.  
"Don't tell me, my vacation has been cancelled due to an ogre infestation in the Bronx? Or is it a magical spill of Polyjuice over the Jamaica Bay?".

Anne laughed at the thought and walked over to Tina's desk.

"I don't know exactly; I'm just supposed to give you this"

Anne handed Tina a yellow folder whose face had words typed on the top "Confidential. For the eyes of Ms. Goldstein Only."

Tina opened the folder and almost burst into tears. The Brooklyn Project had been suspended until further notice, which meant her vacation would be a full three weeks. She did not have to come back early. It also meant she could leave her office ahead of schedule.

"This is the greatest news I could have possibly heard! Thank you".

Tina started to grab her things to leave and rearrange her desk so as to have some organization.

"Have a wonderful vacation Ms. Tina." Anne said while making her way back out to the hallway.

"Thank you Anne, I will see you when I return".

This was amazing. She would have three uninterrupted weeks of Newt time. She would also have an opportunity to mentally and emotionally prepare and , best of all, she had 5 hours to do so.


End file.
